The purpose of this study is to determine the virologic benefits and safety of either Nelfinavir (NFZ) or Efavirenz (EFZ) in combination with Indinavir (IDV) and 3TC 150 mg/ZDV 300 mg in the treatment of subjects with advanced HIV disease who have received limited or no prior antiretroviral therapy. The primary endpoints of the study will be time to virologic failure and the safety and tolerance of the three treatment regimens.